


Воспитание родителей

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Проблемы семейства Агрест.





	Воспитание родителей

Габриэль уже не раз ловил Натали на том, что она дает Адриану конфеты. Она вообще в последнее время слишком много себе позволяла. Проводила с ним время вместо того, чтобы работать. Общалась с ним, как с другом. Это надо было срочно прекращать.  
\- Адриану нельзя конфеты, у него диета, - напомнил Габриэль, вызвав Натали к себе в кабинет.  
Женщина сжалась под его холодным и строгим взглядом. И все же решилась возразить.  
\- Но он же ребенок...  
\- Он уже не ребенок.  
\- Ребенок!  
\- Почему ты споришь со мной? - нахмурился Габриэль. Он не желал терпеть подобного неповиновения. Откровенной наглости. Он никому такого не позволял.  
\- Потому что вы в этом ничего не понимаете!  
Габриэль онемел от изумления и не смог выдавить ни слова. Она еще никогда не решалась разговаривать с ним... так.  
\- Он ребенок! Ему нужна родительская любовь! И детство!  
Не то, чтобы он не хотел видеть проблему в себе...  
\- Я плохой отец?  
\- Ну... Вы... - сразу как-то притихла Натали.  
\- Я знаю. Я должен вернуть его мать... Тогда все снова будет хорошо...  
Натали только тяжело вздохнула. Как же раздражало, что он всегда приходил именно к этому выводу. Конечно, ребенку нужна была мать, которая покинула их в такой тяжелый и сложный период... Но гораздо больше ему нужен был живой отец.  
Сказать об этом напрямую она не решилась. Как и всегда.

\- Папа, я хочу с тобой поговорить, - робко произнес Адриан, входя в кабинет.  
И получил в ответ короткое:  
\- Я занят.  
\- Я твой сын! - расхрабрившись, уже более настойчиво воскликнул подросток.  
\- Вот я и работаю, чтобы тебя обеспечить.  
Адриан, раздраженный его равнодушием, сердито пнул стол.  
\- Ты что себе позволяешь! - нахмурился Габриэль.  
\- Обрати на меня внимание!!! Хоть выпори меня, но сам!!! А не поручая это Натали!!!  
Пришлось встать из-за стола и вывести его насильно. Конечно, стоило бы поговорить с сыном о его безобразном поведении, но потом... Сейчас было совершенно не до того.

\- Эй! - кричал Адриан, стоя посреди футбольного поля. - Бражник! Иди сюда, у меня есть для тебя предложение!  
Габриэль появился, заинтересованный. Если это была и ловушка, он с легкостью выпутался бы из нее.  
\- Я отдам тебе свое кольцо! - решительно заявил котенок. - Но ты взамен должен меня убить!  
Нет, он это серьезно?  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну, я слышал, что самому сложнее, - с какой-то неловкостью принялся пояснять Адриан. - Что могут успеть спасти и все такое... Я не хочу жить, а если я попробую что-то с собой сделать, и у меня не получится, меня папа вообще прибьет!  
\- Иди еще подумай, - обескураженно ответил Габриэль, вновь обретя дар речи через пару долгих минут.  
\- Ну а если я тебе сережки Ледибаг принесу? - жалобно уточнил Кот. - Ну пожалуйста... Ну кого мне еще об этом просить?  
\- Никого не надо, - мягко посоветовал отец, осторожно приблизившись к нему и приобняв. - Все наладится. Давай так... Ты принесешь мне сережки и отдашь кольцо, а я обещаю, что твоя жизнь изменится. Хорошо?  
\- Я тебе не верю, - насупился сын, но почему-то все равно прижался покрепче, цепляясь коготками за его костюм. Насколько же сильно ему не хватало тепла, если он так льнул к врагу?  
\- А что ты потеряешь?  
Этот аргумент почему-то сработал. А может, дело было не в этом. Может, сыну просто хотелось поверить в чудо.

Рождественская ночь как никогда располагала к чудесам. Еще издали Габриэль услышал звук бьющихся елочных игрушек и поспешил узнать, что происходит. Как оказалось, ничего особенного - сын просто срывал их с елки и бросал об пол. Какое-то время мужчина просто наблюдал, но потом подошел к сыну и, взяв его за руку, потащил за собой. Адриан сразу как-то весь сжался, но не сказал ни слова. Только смотрел в пол, покорно принимая свою судьбу.  
Габриэль притащил его в гостиную и отпустил, оставив посреди зала. А сам принялся разбивать и ломать все, что попадалось под руку.  
\- Присоединяйся, - пригласил он, обернувшись к сыну.  
Наверное, это объединяло их больше, чем бессмысленное застолье и обмен подарками. Было действительно здорово крушить все вместе. Адриан повеселел, засмеялся. Он разрушал все вокруг уже не с отчаянием, а с азартной яростью. Только когда в зале не осталось ничего целого, они плюхнулись на диван, переводя дыхание. И Габриэль притянул сына к себе, приобнимая за плечи.  
\- Тебе стало легче? - спросил он, улыбнувшись.  
\- Немного, папа... - признался Адриан. - Я хочу, чтобы рождество поскорее кончилось...  
\- Хочешь, мы еще что-нибудь сломаем?  
\- Нет, хочу пообниматься...  
Габриэль обнял его покрепче. Ничего, им недолго еще оставалось проводить праздники в пустоте и одиночестве. Жаль, он пока еще не мог об этом рассказать...

Адриан был немного ошарашен, увидев маму. Живую. Настоящую. Приветливо улыбающуюся ему. Сначала он решил, что ему померещилось - во всяком случае, он довольно долго пытался проморгаться и тер глаза.  
\- Да, я не привидение, - засмеялась она, обнимая его. - Папа вернул меня. С помощью талисманов.  
Подросток тонул в смешанных чувствах, разрываясь между возмущением и всепоглощающим счастьем.  
\- Ты меня обманывал! - все же возмутился он, повернувшись к Габриэлю.  
\- Ты меня тоже, - спокойно ответил тот.  
\- Ты подвергал меня опасности! И сам чуть не погиб, пока добывал талисманы! А еще все время твердил, как ты обо мне печешься!  
\- Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, а то накажу обоих.  
Адриан недовольно насупился.  
\- Не буду с ним больше разговаривать!  
\- Он тебя обижал без меня?  
\- Он мне запрещал ходить в школу! И гулять! И иметь друзей!  
Мама вывела папу за дверь, и Адриан не смог удержаться, чтобы не подсмотреть за ними. Он во все глаза вылупился на то, как она награждает его пощечинами, а он мямлит и оправдывается, несчастно глядя на нее. Даже страшно было представить, что бы отец сделал за нечто подобное с кем-нибудь другим! Только мама всегда имела на него влияние. Недаром она никогда не позволяла ему быть с сыном таким тираном!  
Бонусом к этому незабываемому зрелищу стал поход в пиццерию, когда родители выяснили отношения, и отец куда-то ушел. Мама так сочувственно смотрела на Адриана, когда он ел, что он давился под ее взглядом, но не находил в себе сил сбавить темп.  
\- Тебе папа даже пиццу не давал? - вздохнула она.  
\- Нет! А еще он меня заставлял быть моделью!  
\- А чем ты хочешь заниматься?  
\- Ничем! Как все!  
\- Хорошо. Больше ты на дополнительные занятия ходить не будешь.  
О, каким же недовольным было лицо отца, когда ему сообщили эту радостную новость... Он запыхтел от возмущения, но не осмелился возразить. Адриан хихикнул. И, когда мама ушла, бесстрашно заявил:  
\- А я видел, как тебя мама бьет!  
За что получил пощечину и заревел от обиды. А потом громко позвал маму и нажаловался ей на отца. Наконец-то у него снова появился заступник!  
Она увела и так уже раскаявшегося Габриэля в спальню. Тот бросил на сына виноватый взгляд, но не сказал ни слова. Адриан на мгновение пожалел о своем поступке. Особенно когда, прислушиваясь, припав к двери, вздрогнул от сдавленных криков, которые отец издавал явно не от удовольствия. Все-таки, папу он любил. Они бы и сами как-нибудь разобрались...  
Адриан пришел к нему чуть позже и обнял, чтобы пожалеть и утешить. Надеясь, что на этот раз его не оттолкнут и не отвергнут со словами «Я занят». Отец уткнулся ему в макушку, крепче прижимая к себе.  
\- Хочешь, я попрошу маму, чтобы она больше тебя не била? - спросил подросток тихо и слегка виновато.  
\- Нет... Я заслужил... Я тебя ударил...  
\- Я тебе говорил гадости.  
\- Без мамы я развалил нашу семью...  
Он же старался. Как умел. Ну и что, что у него очень плохо получалось? Он же все исправил... И мама снова была с ними...  
\- Я тебя люблю, - буркнул Адриан, зарываясь лицом в его рубашку.  
\- И я тебя...  
Все понемногу возвращалось на круги своя. Только теперь они стали чуть ближе. И оба... немного взрослей.


End file.
